Forget It
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "What if I loved all these what ifs away?"


**I wanted to write something a lil' smutty since it's not time for my next larger smut content to be posted yet, and I can't quite write PWP, so hope you guys are okay with a little bit of story around the rest. xD**

* * *

Well. They had survived their first fight as a reunited couple. As Walter and Paige 2.0. Second Edition Waige.

They disagreed on what to call themselves. Although that wasn't what the fight had been about.

"I am sorry, again," he said from his bed as she replaced her glittery black top with a loose – fitting night shirt. She'd sang tonight – covers of some oldies – at a bar downtown. It had been the first time she'd been a part of a public event since she'd gotten pregnant with Ralph. He'd promised he'd be there.

"I'm sorry I got mad," she said. She'd already said that, too, but they both really, really wanted this to work this time around, and they'd only been back together a couple of weeks. It was too soon to start holding grudges. "I know you didn't miss it on purpose. No one could have predicted that accident."

"Well," he said shifting his weight, "it was wrong of me to imply I did because I was mad that you were mad."

"We were both petty again," she said. She removed her skirt and dropped it in the hamper. "I'll do your laundry for you, since I'm contributing to it quite a bit." Walking over to the bed, she climbed on next to him. "I love that you put out such an effort, even if it didn't work."

"And I love that you didn't let how long it had been get in the way of you sharing something that you're passionate about."

 _Whenever you fight, come up with something relevant to the fight that you love or appreciate about the other, and tell them._ Dr. Rizzuto had given them this advice. Walter had rolled his eyes – discreetly, so Paige wouldn't see. But this was the first time they'd utilized the instruction, and he thought he might like it. He thought it might help.

Dr. Rizzuto had also suggested they talk about why they had fought in the first place, why they had gotten mad instead of talking first. Paige leaned over and kissed him, and Walter found her hand, squeezing it as he thought about what he would say. "Paige," he said, leaning back slightly. "We need to…"

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do." He looked into her eyes. "We need to do what the counselor suggested."

She bit her lip. "I know. But…right now…" She shifted her weight. "I want to just forget the fight happened. It was a _stupid_ fight. And I'm embarrassed about it."

He was, too. He had arguably – and he himself would argue it – been the bigger idiot.

They were on their sides facing each other, and Paige wiggled closer, kissing him again and putting her hand on the side of his face. "Can we just forget it?" She murmured. "At least for now."

Walter found himself agreeing. This wasn't a big fight, they'd apologized already, and barely an hour after she confronted him about missing her set they were _fine_. Plus, she had looked really, really good in the outfit she had put together tonight.

"Lay on your back," he whispered against her lips.

She did, working her night shirt over her head before laying back down. "Shame I even put this on, huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"Mmm, well," Walter said, "I do like watching you take it off."

She gave him a flirtatious look, sliding her hands up to her breasts as she wiggled her shoulders against the pillows. Walter watched her, running a hand over her stomach. "Beautiful."

"Come _here_ ," she said, reaching up for him, and he smiled, leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, humming, and he dropped his hips between hers, settling on top of her and stroking her lower lip with his tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. They melted in to each other, kissing and sighing and mumbling things that neither could make out, and after a few minutes, Walter lifted his head.

So, Paige wanted to forget about their fight. He would make sure she couldn't think about that – or anything – clearly.

Dropping his head, he kissed her on the mouth again, and then lowered his head to one of her breasts. Paige drew in a sharp breath. Walter placed a hand on her other one, massaging it lightly while he ran his tongue in circles, just avoiding her nipple. He was pleased when she sighed, fully relaxing and closing her eyes. He locked his lips around the center of her breast, sucking gently.

"Mmm." Paige rested her hand on the back of his head, lifting her legs and wrapping them around him. "Oh, geez." She gave a tiny grunt, and Walter felt her fingertips pressing harder against him. He lifted his head, moving backward on the mattress as he hooked his fingers around her underwear. Paige raised her hips, helping him pull them off. Walter tossed them to the side, in the general direction of her top, and settled between her thighs, feeling Paige stretch and then sigh contentedly as he flattened his tongue and rubbed against her.

His hand slid up to one of her breasts and she put her hand over it, rolling her hips against him. "Oh God, good. God, that's good."

Walter smiled to himself. He loved doing this; with his mouth on her and his hands all over her he could feel everything, her arousal, her moans almost before he heard them, the way her hips moved and the tension that developed and tightened and released. He couldn't always see her face, the one downside, but he knew her well enough to have a pretty good idea of her expressions based on the other ways she was reacting. He knew when she gasped and a sharp, high – pitched sound rushed from her throat that her head was tipped way back. When he added a finger, swiping his tongue over her nerves at the same time, she let out a loud moan and tangled her fingers in his curls. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit."

Sometimes he took his time, but there was ample time for that later. Right now, he just wanted to make her lose all concept of anything. Walter moved his tongue back and forth across her clit before using his lips to create suction around it, pushing his face against her and humming. Paige's hips launched off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pinning her back down, relentlessly continuing the stimulation, knowing by tautness in her abdomen and the desperation with which her hips rocked against him that she was close.

"Walter," she managed, his name taking nearly a full second to say. She made another sharp sound, her hand reaching up to grab the top of the headboard. "Oh _God_ , right there."

She was a well – timed swipe of the tongue away from coming apart, but Walter waited another minute, continuing to build her up, feeling the tension grow and her breathing grow more ragged. He heard his name again, he never liked is as much as when she said it, and he gripped her thighs tighter, humming again.

Paige's body tensed. "Walt-er," she choked, and his next movements were quick and precise, making Paige shriek as her whole body quivered. Flattening his tongue, Walter stayed between her legs, soothing her as she lay shaking and mumbling something over and over again, between gasps, something he couldn't quite make out but really wished he could. Rubbing her thigh, he crawled back up her body, and she put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him down to kiss her. "Oh, my God," she gasped when their lips separated and he rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, my God."

He grinned down at her. "You forgive me?"

She gave him a dopey grin. "What did we fight about?"

"Well there was an accident on the 5 and…" He trailed off when he got it. "Oh, right. Yeah, nothing, no fight, what fight?"

She giggled, pushing him onto his side next to her so she could cuddle closer. "I love you."

* * *

 **Remember authors love reviews! (Although please, every time I write Waige smut I get some kind of response along the lines of "maybe we don't have Kelyes but at least we have your stories," that honestly creeps me the fuck out, okay, if you're reading my fics to get off on some sort of RPF fantasy for a relationship that's been over for years, I guess that's your prerogative, but please do not tell me about it. That makes me super uncomfortable.)**


End file.
